In the compact confines of recreational vehicles (“RV's”), it is common to have elongated upholstered benches for sitting also used as beds for sleeping. However, the elongated benches are often not comfortable for viewing television while in bed. Also, the horizontal beds are not desirable for persons having certain stomach acidity problems.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a tiltable bed/sofa for RV vehicles where the head portion of the bed/sofa can be tilted upwardly to the benefit of a person lying thereon to better view television while lying thereon, or to better combat the stomach acidity problems.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tiltable bed/sofa for RV vehicles which can easily and quickly have a head portion thereof tilted, or moved to a horizontal position at the will of the user.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.